The colors of your memories
by HollieRubin
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando la persona más importante para ti no puede recordarte? Luka simplemente no se dará por vencida. "Tal vez... sea lo mejor para ella."


**Autor Note:** Hey! Rubin-chan aquí nwn les traigo esta nueva historia, inspirada en una corta visita al hospital de un familiar internado, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida! ;u; sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer!

Dedicada con especial cariño a SevenMinds, las memorias que tengo de ti, y contigo, se me hacen de un color gris matizando a verde, Curioso, ¿No?

Nota: Los pensamientos de Luka y sus recuerdos, irán en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Crypton Future Media.**

 **The colors of your memories.**

 **-Prólogo-**

"¿Familiares de Hatsune Miku?"

La fría sala de espera desprendía un aire bastante deprimente. Acompañada solo del ocasional sonido de llamadas en la central, Luka estaba sola, su mente divagando en algún lugar muy lejos del hospital donde ahora se encontraba.

 _Miku…_

"¿Familiares de Hatsune-san?"

El segundo llamado de la enfermera no penetró en la cabeza de Luka. No decodificaba palabras, a sus oídos, la voz de la mujer se mezclaba con el del parlante a lo lejos, con el zumbido suave del aire acondicionado y hasta con el de su propio zapato ensangrentado, golpeando una y otra vez el suelo.

 _Si tan solo se hubiese quedado quieta. ¿Por qué ella y no yo...? ¿Miku, por qué?_

"¿Señorita? ¿Es usted familiar de Hatsune Miku?" Se dirigió la enfermera, tocando levemente su hombro derecho.

Como si hubiese recibido un pequeño corrientazo en su cuerpo, Luka se levantó de golpe, asustando a la chica de blanco al frente y hasta a ella misma. Las palabras no salían de su boca y solo atinó a asentir frenéticamente.

"Por aquí," Señaló la enfermera al pasillo antes de retirarse, "El doctor se reunirá con usted en un momento."

No había tenido noticias de Miku hacía horas, cuando la vio alejarse en la camilla en dirección a la sala de emergencias. Cada minuto era agobiante, cada segundo valía por horas. Nerviosa, miró en dirección al pasillo esperando al hombre de bata blanca. ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Acaso el estado de Miku empeoró?

 _¿Por qué demonios nadie me dice nada? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No voy a esperar "un momento!_

Comenzando a impacientase, se adentró en el pasillo a pasos grandes. El resto del hospital parecía casi desierto.

Llegó a una sala un poco más congestionada. Uniformes y batas blancas se movían de aquí para allá con aire ajetreado, por un momento, Luka se sintió desorientada. Fue el gran letrero, con brillantes letras rojas, lo que la devolvió a tierra.

 _Es la sala de emergencias… ¡Miku!_

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, revisando cada cama, cada cubículo en busca de cierta chica.

"¿Dónde está Hatsune Miku?" Preguntó a una de las enfermeras, siendo ignorada olímpicamente. "¿Dónde…?"

Su voz murió en la garganta al toparse con el último cubículo de la sala de emergencias.

En él, una chica pequeña de cabello turquesa, bastante magullada y difícil de reconocer hasta para Luka Megurine, yacía en la camilla.

-o-o-o-

 _Era una tarde bastante soleada, amarilla y cálida._

 _El verano en Japón había sido especialmente caluroso ese año, azotando sin piedad a sus residentes. La mayoría optaba por quedarse en casa, con el aire acondicionado a toda su capacidad y una buena bebida fría. Pero, para dos ciertas chicas, el sol no fue impedimento para disfrutar aquél día._

 _Al menos para una._

 _La primera., una joven de brillante cabello turquesa recogido delicadamente en dos coletas, parecía estar contando algo bastante emocionante a su acompañante, una chica de cabello rosa, largo hasta la espalda, quién se encontraba totalmente sumergida en un libro._

 _"_ _¡Luka!" La llamó con molestia la peliturquesa._

 _"_ _¿Miku?"_

 _"_ _No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decirte, ¿No?"Le preguntó sin disimular su incomodidad._

 _"_ _No pude seguirte después de la parte de las galletas." Replicó una chica de cabello rosa, sin desviar la mirada del libro en sus manos. "¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?_

 _"_ _¿Y que caso tiene? Nunca me escuchas." Respondió a la vez que se levantaba de la banca donde ambas se encontraban._

 _"_ _¿Miku?" La llamó la pelirosa, cerrando finalmente su libro con fastidio. "Espera," la tomó del brazo._

 _La aludida la ignoró olímpicamente, zafándose de su agarre._

 _"_ _Miku, joder. ¿Podrías escucharme un momento?"_

 _"_ _¡Mira quién quiere que la escuchen ahora, cuando tu no lo haces en primer lugar, Luka!" Bramó enojada la más pequeña mientras se giraba en sus talones para encararla._

 _Vale, no había sido un buen comienzo._

 _La mayor se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando palabra por palabra antes de responder. Miku podía ser una bomba de tiempo a veces, una palabra mal puesta o un comentario indebido y la granada detonaría._

 _"_ _Lo siento, ¿Vale? Sabes que odio salir cuando el clima está así de caliente." Respondió al fin con cautela, observando caudalosamente a su acompañante._

 _"_ _Tu odias salir en general, Luka." Contestó cansadamente Miku. "Odias salir, hablar conmigo, entre otras cosas." Una chispa que encendió todo el explosivo. Últimamente era así, la cosa más pequeña embocaba en algo más grande. Algo que desesperadamente intentaban evadir._

 _No era la primera vez que se suscitaba algo así, Miku adoraba hablar por horas, salir, correr o cualquier cosa que requiriera bastante energía y entusiasmo. Luka, siendo del lado callado y tranquilo, no estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de una caminata con el calor que hacía en los meses de Junio a Septiembre, así que optaba por hacer la experiencia más llevadera de la mano de sus amados libros. Los libros no se quejaban, no hacían berrinches de la nada y no reclamaban._

 _"_ _Me voy a casa," Soltó Miku, caminando en dirección opuesta a Luka._

 _Y esto había pasado en la semana al menos 3 veces más. Y en el mes. Y por mucho tiempo antes. En los casi 4 años que llevaban juntas, sus verdaderas personalidades comenzaban a asomarse. El encanto inicial, visto a través de gafas color rosa, comenzaba a esfumarse._

 _Luka, quién tenía que soportar la actitud obstinada de su chica, la dejó ir. La amaba, oh sí, pero también estaba exhausta. ¿Qué tan complejo era llevar una semana pacífica? ¿Por qué puerros tenían que pelear a cada momento? ¿Por qué Miku solamente no comprendía?_

 _El ya acostumbrado sentimiento de culpa empezó a hacer estragos en la mayor. Recogió su bolsa con la compra del mes y se dispuso a seguir a la chica, amando todo un dialogo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Nada fuera de lo usual._

 _"_ _Miku." Se dirigió a ella cuando finalmente la alcanzó, "Mira, lo siento, puedo-"_

 _"_ _Córtalo Luka," La detuvo, "Estoy cansada de todo esto."_

 _'¿Tú sola?'_

 _La misma chispa hizo su camino en el interior de Luka. Su calmado ser se transformó, frustración y cansancio se juntaron y, como una reacción en cadena, detonó también._

 _"_ _¡Ya te pedí disculpas! ¡Lamento haberme distraído, lamento no amar el verano como tú, lamento que todo esto se haya ido a la mierda! ¿Qué más quieres oír, Miku? Como tú, yo también estoy cansada. Lamento no haberte dado la vida perfecta que quisiste, ¿Crees que yo soy feliz? ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?" Soltó la mayor sin anestesia, pausando sus argumentos para tomar aire. "¡Siempre se trata de ti! ¿No?"_

 _Demonios._

 _Una sola mirada a la chica de cabello turquesa bastó para saber que la había estropeado en grande, pasando de conversar normalmente a poner en peligro tu relación en solo una hora._

 _La menor no separó sus ojos turquesa, ahora nublados por lágrimas, de los orbes azul cobalto de Luka. El transitar de la primera lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla devolvió a Luka a la realidad con un duro golpe, no podría recuperar ninguna de esas palabras jamás._

 _"_ _Miku…" Intentó llamarla, su mano temblorosa intentando alcanzarla._

 _La aludida retrocedió un paso, y, antes de mirarla por última vez, se echó a correr en dirección a la calle, una acostumbrada reacción en ella._

 _"_ _¡Miku!" La siguió con desespero._

 _Los siguientes minutos en la vida de Luka permanecerían borrosos, nublados e incluso confusos._

 _Un golpe, sangre, gritos y un vehículo acelerando a toda marcha. Luka se sentía como la protagonista de una de esas películas, o de esos titulares en el periódico que esperas que nunca te sucedan a ti. Incluso asumes que nunca te sucederían a ti._

 _"_ _¡MIKU!"_

 _El auto que había golpeado a Miku se había dado a la fuga antes de que Luka, y todos los presentes, pudiesen si quiera contemplarlo. La peliturquesa yacía tendida en el suelo, donde una considerable cantidad de sangre comenzaba a extenderse._

 _En el estado de shock en el que se encontraba, solo podía pensar lo pequeña que se sentía Miku en sus brazos._

 _'_ _No… Miku, tú no…'_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Miku…" La llamó con miedo, dolor, furia e impresión. La peliturquesa tenía vendas en la herida de la cabeza y otra en el brazo, donde recibió otro golpe significativo, varios moretones inflamados en su cara y numerosos cables saliendo de ella. Parecía una escena sacada de ER.

"¿Es usted familiar del paciente?" Oyó a su lado.

"Sí." Replicó Luka por primera vez en toda la noche. Se volteó y detalló al locutor, un hombre de mediana edad con bata blanca y el típico estetoscopio guindando de su cuello. "¿Cómo está…?" Preguntó casi con desesperación.

"A pesar del golpe que recibió, está reaccionando bastante bien. Es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte. La herida de la cabeza necesitará examinarse a fondo, sin embargo. La tomografía debería estar lista en un rato, por la hora, está tomando un poco de tiempo." Explicó el hombre calmadamente mientras ojeaba su reloj, "Hasta ahora, tiene buen pronóstico".

Luka asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a Miku, casi con temor, temiendo dañarla más. La pelirosa no se enteró en que momento se retiró el doctor, en su cabeza solo se proyectaba Miku, su amada Miku. Su preciosa Miku.

"Todo esto es mi culpa."

Dolor fue remplazado por furia y todas las barreras se vinieron abajo. El peso de la realidad cayó todo sobre ella sin piedad y se desvaneció, lágrimas corriendo ahora sin tratar de detenerlas. El shock inicial había pasado por fin, esto estaba sucediendo.

"¡Luka!" Exclamó una conocida voz tras ella. Volteó y al ver que se trataba de Masuda Lily, su mejor amiga de la infancia, se lanzó a sus brazos.

"Lily…" Lloró amargamente, "Lily… Esto es todo mi maldita culpa."

La otra chica trató, en vano, de calmar a Luka por un buen rato, recordándole suavemente que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente, que nada de eso había sido ni remotamente su culpa.

"Te traje un poco de ropa," Le comentó Lily al cabo de un rato después de detallar lo ensangrentada que estaba su camisa. "Deberías cambiarte, me quedaré aquí mientras-"

"No."

"Luka…"

Se quedaron entonces en silencio. Luka tomando con extremo cuidado la mano de Miku, rogando internamente por una continuación y no un final. Su mente la torturaba, una y otra vez, con la discusión anterior al accidente, proyectando escenarios que protagonizaba una Miku sana y salva.

"Parece que todo está bien por aquí." Expresó el doctor, ahora de vuelta en el cubículo, a la par que le entregaba a Luka varias carpetas de distintos tamaños. "El golpe de la cabeza debería sanar pronto, no se aprecia ningún daño craneoencefálico y todo en la tomografía se ve en orden. Si necesitan algo, pueden avisarle a la Enfermera." Sonrió antes de retirarse.

"¡Gracias a Kami!" Exclamó Lily aliviada.

Luka se dejó caer en la silla a la vez que dejaba salir un largo suspiro. Su Miku iba a estar bien. Se prometió con firmeza jamás dejarla sola de nuevo. Si no la hubiese dejado sola…

 _Si la hubiese cuidado más…_

"Deja de torturarte, Luka". La regañó su amiga rubia, "Sé que lo estás haciendo. Negi-chan estará bien, lo acabas de escuchar del mismo doctor, date un respiro."

La pelirosa contempló un punto perdido en el suelo antes de continuar,

"Lo sé, Lily. Antes del accidente…" tomó aire, "antes del accidente dije muchas cosas que jamás podré recuperar. Su mirada, Lily… la herí." Dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos. "Que se aventara a la calle sin mirar fue totalmente mi culpa y algo que nunca podré perdonarme… jamás."

 _He roto mi promesa._

-o-o-o-

 _"_ _Nee, Luka." La llamó con dulzura la pequeña peliturquesa, despegando la mirada de su revista._

 _"_ _¿Dime?" Respondió la mayor, mirándola atentamente._

 _"_ _Yo…" Trató de decir, sonrojándose como un tomate en el proceso._

 _"_ _¿Yoo?" La imitó juguetonamente._

 _"_ _¡Baka Luka!" Se sonrojó aún más, ahora con una mueca enojada adornando sus tiernas facciones. "Yo Sólo iba a prometerte que siempre iba a cuidar de ti!"_

 _Luka solo pudo sonreír y derretirse de amor. Miku, en cambio, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su cara terminó de convertirse en un tomate gigante._

 _"_ _Siempre cuidaré de ti, Hatsune Miku, lo prometo." Dijo Luka con convicción, esta vez bastante seria, "Nunca dejaré que algo te pase."_

-o-o-o-

"Nunca…" Murmuró Luka para ella misma.

"¡OH POR DIOS, MIKU!"

Esa voz.

Lily y Luka entraron en modo de defensa en menos de un segundo. La segunda sintió rabia instantánea en todo su ser y se obligó a mantenerse quieta.

"¡MIKU!" Gritó esta vez una voz masculina. Una pareja entró abruptamente al cubículo, apartando a Luka con brusquedad de la camilla y contemplando a la joven recostada desesperados. Siempre era el mismo ciclo, comprendió Luka.

Confusión, temor, y por supuesto,

"¿Qué demonios le sucedió a nuestra hija, Megurine?" Exigió saber el hombre, examinando a Luka con impaciencia, "¿Qué CARAJOS pasó?"

Ira.

Eran los padres de Miku.

-o-o-o-

 _"_ _¡SUÉLTAME!" Gritó la peliturquesa a su padre, tratando de escabullirse de su agarre, "¡LUKA!"_

 _La otra chica trataba desesperadamente de acercarse a ella, pero su propio padre la tenía del brazo, sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en su hombro y dolía._

 _"_ _¡Sabía que algo raro se tramaban ustedes dos! Cuando el director de la escuela nos informó de…"esto", no lo podía creer, menos de ti, Miku. Por eso,¡No permitiré que mi hija se deje influenciar por una enferma como tú!"_

 _Escupió el hombre peliturquesa con ácido, dirigiéndose a Luka, "No quiero_

 _que te vuelvas a acercar a Miku, nunca más. Si te atreves siquiera a hablarle, me encargaré de llevar esto ante un juez, ¿me escuchas?"_

 _Luka solo lo observó con ira, intentando, de nuevo en vano, soltarse de su propio padre._

 _"_ _Yo mismo me encargaré de vigilar a mi hija, Hatsune." Interfirió esta vez un hombre pelirosado, alto y bastante intimidante. El propio padre de Luka, "Algo como esto no volverá a suceder" Aseguró serio. "Haré que transfieran a Luka a otra preparatoria por el momento."_

 _"_ _¡LUKA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NOS SEPAREN! ¡JAMÁS!" Chilló Miku, quién había logrado zafarse del hombre lanzándole su mochila a la cara. Su manga del uniforme escolar se había roto en el proceso._

 _"_ _Miku… ¡Jamás me separaré de ti!" Exclamó con ganas, ignorando por un momento a los dos hombres presentes y enfocándose en los orbes turquesa de su amada "¡Espérame, por favor! ¡Yo iré por ti!"_

-o-o-o-

Y pensar que desde ese día no vio a Miku por meses, hasta que ambas cumplieron la mayoría de edad.

Todos los recuerdos grises, llenos de angustia e ira, se derramaron sobre ella como un balde de agua helada.

"¡Buscaré al doctor!" Avisó la mujer a su esposo mientras desaparecía en la ahora concurrida sala de emergencia.

El padre de Miku tomó a Luka con furia del cuello de su camisa, cosa que tomó completamente por sorpresa y con la guardia baja a la pelirosa.

"Te juro que si le hiciste algo a mi hija…" Detalló su camisa ensangrentada antes de continuar.

"¡Hey hey hey! ¿Podrían calmarse de una vez?" Interfirió Lily entre los dos, bastante molesta, "¡Esto NO es lo mejor para Miku! Y usted, le agradecería que soltara a mi amiga si no desea que llame a seguridad ahora." Amenazó.

El hombre frunció el ceño y soltó su camisa. Se volvió de nuevo a su hija y su mirada se transformó a una angustiada.

"Mi pequeña…"

-o-o-o-

"Esto es sencillamente increíble. Primero no le hablan a su hija en casi 3 años, ahora asumen el papel de Mami y Papi y re-aparecen de la nada. Que asco." Comentó Lily a Luka, ambas de vuelta a la sala de espera. "Ni siquiera se molestaron en contactar con Miku en todos estos años. ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron, por cierto?"

Luka no sentía ganas de pelear con nadie esa noche, ni de reclamar, ni nada. Solo deseaba que su Miku se pusiera bien para intentar cumplir su promesa nuevamente. Para intentar todo nuevamente, de hecho.

"La póliza de Miku… aún sigue siendo la de la familia Hatsune. Su seguro es válido solo en este hospital." Explicó Luka, "Probablemente de allí se enteraron."

"Bastardos."

Lily le ofreció una cobija a Luka, hacía bastante frío, pero esta la rechazo.

"Iré a buscar algo de comer, ¿quieres algo, Tako-chan?" Ofreció antes de salir, a lo que la pelirosa se negó nuevamente.

Por un momento, sintió el peso del día en sus parpados, obligándola a descansar contra su voluntad unos minutos.

 _Miku..._

-o-o-o-

"¡Luka!" La llamó Lily, sacudiéndola. "¡Okite, Luka!"

La pelirosa se levantó de sopetón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?" Inquirió aún adormilada, ojeando a Masuda.

"¡Miku despertó! ¡Lo oí de los bastardos hace unos minutos!"

Lily apenas había terminado la oración cuando Luka ya estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, donde habían transferido a Miku recientemente. Esquivó a la enfermera con brusquedad a la enfermera en la puerta de la habitación, quién le recordaba que la hora de visitas había pasado hacía bastante rato.

 _Miku, mis pensamientos han llegado hacia ti. Permíteme hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Permíteme estar para ti una vez más._

"Mamá…" Se oyó desde fuera. ¡Esa era su voz! ¡Miku iba a estar bien! ¡Realmente estaba despierta!

Abrió ansiosamente la puerta y evitó también a los padres de Miku quienes ya se encontraban allí."¡Miku!" Voceó con emoción mientras se dirigía a ella, "¡Miku, por kami, estás bien!"

Tomó su mano con cuidado nuevamente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su Miku iba a mejorarse, todo iba a estar bien.

Sus ojos la recorrieron hasta encontrarse con los de ella, pero inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien.

Conocía esa mirada.

-o-o-o-

 _"_ _Disculpa… ¿Estás bien?"Inquirió la pelirosa, mientras se acercaba a la banca del patio de la escuela. Era la hora del descanso y se sorprendió, al pasar por su habitual lugar para comer, de encontrar a una chica de primer año de preparatoria llorando silenciosamente en la banca. No recordaba haberla visto antes en la escuela, una chica así no pasaba desapercibida fácilmente._

 _Tenía un inusual cabello turquesa, bastante fascinante, amarrado en dos adorables coletas con listones amarillos._

 _A-do-ra-ble._

 _La chica de cabello turquesa la miró con sorpresa, temor y un poco de desconfianza._

 _"_ _E-estoy bien," Replicó con temor palpable en su voz._

 _"_ _¿Estás segura?" Quiso corroborar Luka,_

 _Y como es normal con una pregunta así cuando estás muy triste, la pequeña rompió a llorar de nuevo._

 _'_ _Y ahora que rayos hago.'_

 _Luka se sentó a su lado, sin saber que decir, hacer, o cuando respirar. Con algo de inseguridad llevó su mano a la espalda de la chica, quién se calmó al cabo de un rato._

 _"_ _¿Alguien te estaba molestando?" Inquirió Luka._

 _La peliturquesa se tensó._

 _El solo pensar que algún idiota se había metido con una chica así hizo su sangre hervir. Oh si, los encontraría y la pagarían muy caro-_

 _"_ _¿Cómo te llamas?" Habló por fin la pequeña, en un hilo de voz._

 _"_ _Luka… Me llamo Megurine Luka." Respondió cálidamente, mirando a la otra chica con el mismo sentimiento de su voz._

 _"_ _Hatsune Miku."_

 _"_ _Hatsune-san, ¿Te sucedió algo?" Retomó Luka, preocupada._

 _Luego de un largo minuto de silencio, la menor habló._

 _"_ _Me transfirieron a esta escuela hace 1 semana," Tomó aire antes de continuar, "Desde entonces, dos chicos no h-han dejado de molestarme. Me amenazan si no les doy el dinero del almuerzo y se burlan del color de mi cabello" Contó sin ganas._

 _La sangre de Luka alcanzó su punto de ebullición y pudo jurar sentir humo saliendo de sus oídos. Aún así, trató de mantener la calma y mostrarse serena ante la nueva chica._

 _Los encontraría, vaya que sí. Los haría maldecir su suerte._

 _"_ _¿Te importa si almuerzo contigo, Hatsune-san? Podemos compartir mi almuerzo". Ofreció mientras cambiaba el tema. Intentaría conocer a la nueva chica, ¿por qué no? Una chica tan adorable no debería estar llorando._

 _La otra chica se sonrojó y empezó a negarse de inmediato._

 _Al final, de todas maneras, terminó cediendo. La primera de muchas veces que le seguirían a esta._

 _-o-o-o-_

La misma mirada de desconfianza, temor y sorpresa.

"Disculpa… pero," Replicó Miku, ladeando la cabeza de lado, "¿Nos conocemos?"

Y Luka sintió como ahora el resto de su mundo se venía sobre ella.

 **Autor Note:** ¿Yyyy? ¿Les gustó? ;u; sus hermosos reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo ;u; gracias por leer!.


End file.
